1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to message notification systems configured for sending a notification message to a subscriber having received a message.
2. Description of the Related Art
The evolution of the public switched telephone network has resulted in a variety of voice applications and services that can be provided to individual subscribers and business subscribers. Such services include voice messaging systems that enable landline or wireless subscribers to record, playback, and forward voice mail messages. However, the ability to provide enhanced services to subscribers of the public switched telephone network is directly affected by the limitations of the public switched telephone network. In particular, the public switched telephone network operates according to a protocol that is specifically designed for the transport of voice signals; hence any modifications necessary to provide enhanced services can only be done by switch vendors that have sufficient know-how of the existing public switched telephone network infrastructure.
For example, existing messaging systems such as voice mail messaging systems rely on a proprietary notification system that has limited adaptability to expanded notification schemes. For example, the simplest type of notification system involves a message waiting indicator on a telephone connected to a private branch exchange (PBX), where the PBX asserts a message waiting indicator signal in response to receiving a proprietary command from a connected voice mail system. A more advanced system may initiate a page to a subscriber's pager indicating reception of the stored voice message. In each of these cases, however, the notification process necessarily relies on the proprietary features of the PBX and the associated voice mail system.
Wireless based communications system have voice messaging systems that notify a wireless subscriber via his or her wireless telephone of a stored voicemail message. Such notification systems are beneficial in cases where the subscriber was making another call on his or her wireless telephone, or if the subscriber's wireless telephone was previously unavailable due to being turned off or outside a service area. Such wireless based communications systems, however, rely on the proprietary features of the wireless indications system in order to notify the wireless subscriber.
Short Message Services (SMS) have been implemented in wireless telephone communications systems as a way to send a message to a subscriber's cellular phone to notify the subscriber that he or she has received a new voice mail. A messaging server, also referred to as a Short Message Service Center (SMSC), is configured for receiving a notification message from a messaging source according to Short Message Peer to Peer Protocol (SMPP). The messaging source may be, for example, a voice mail system, a paging system, or an e-mail interface resident within the wireless telephone communications system. The SMSC, in response to receiving the notification message from the mess aging source, transmits a short message to the cellular phone based on the destination telephone number specified within the notification message. However, this arrangement still provides only limited flexibility in enabling different sources to send a notification to a cellular phone. Hence, the above-described arrangement still lacks sufficient flexibility and scalability to enable messaging subscribers to select the means for notification.
Unified communications systems are under development as a way of enhancing messaging services for users such as wireless telephone subscribers. A disadvantage of unified communications systems implemented as enhanced versions of the voice mail system, paging system, or e-mail interface resident within the wireless telephone communications system is that such implementation requires detailed knowledge of the proprietary protocols associated with the voice mail systems. Hence, such implementations are available only from switch vendors having knowledge of the proprietary protocols.
Use of a unified communications system implemented independent of the existing proprietary voice mail systems enables service providers to use scalable and distributed systems using recognized communication protocols. Hence, the service providers may use such unified communications systems across multiple platforms, independent of protocol, for storage of various types of messages, for example voice messages, facsimile, and e-mail stored in a centralized messaging store. However, the problem still remains that there exists several different types of notification devices, such as a pager, a phone indicator light, stutter dial tone, facsimile, and telephone. Moreover, for each message that enters a messaging store, one or more subscribers may need to be notified over one or more different notification devices.
Another concern in developing effective unified messaging and notification systems is the scalability of the system. In particular, deployment of a given notification system may be limited if the notification system needs to be duplicated with multiple systems that introduce inefficiencies in the deployed system. Hence, the notification system may not be feasible in Enterprise and Solution provider systems unless the system has features that enable scalability by duplicating resources without introducing inefficiencies.